Monte Everest
by allison green
Summary: Faberry C:
1. Chapter 1

Monte Everest

Los personajes que aparecen en este One-Shot pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox.

(Cuidado G¡P Quinn)

Lima – Ohio

Russel Fabray es un joven muy bien educado por su padre Chavelo Fabray, su padre siempre le dijo que debía ser muy devoto a la biblia y el como buen chico lo hiso caso a su padre.

Justamente cuando el tenia 17 años de edad comenzaron las revoluciones del Orgullo Gay, el aborrecía y odiaba todo eso ya que su padre le decía que eso era pecado y todos los pecadores se iban al infierno. Al dia siguiente de tener esa platica con su padre, recibió un llamado de el esperándolo en el parque, llego y habían muchos mas hombres con cuchillos antorchas el se sorprendió un poco, vio que su padre se subió en una tarima y empezó a hablar.

A F: Los convoque hasta aquí para que vallamos y matemos a todos esos pecadores maricas que se irán al infierno por desobedecer la voluntad de Dios. Ayudaremos al mundo exterminándolos.

Estuve averiguando un poco y todos esos come penes estarán en un andamio que se encuentra frente al restaurante de comida mexicana del Sr Lopez, asi que nos dirigiremos para haya y los mataremos.

Quien esta conmigo?

Todo: Nosotros Russel

Todos los hombres convocados se encaminaban hacia ese andamio, llegaron y tocaron la puerta y y chico abrió y todos entraron de un solo, todos comenzaron a golpear a los chicos gays, había mucha sangre en el suelo y muchos muertos. Russel no quería matar a nadie y mejor se había quedado en una esquina pero su padre lo miro y justamente un chico gay iba pasando por hay, su padre lo quedo viendo y le dio una mirada que decía MATALOA y Russel para enorgullecer a su padre todo un macheta que había votado por hay y lo dirigió hacia la cabeza del chico gay y asi fue como Russel mato a la primera persona. Su padre le dio una mirada de filicida y este siguió matando a los podres chicos.

Ya solo quedaba uno y Antonio Fabray quería matarlo.

X: Por favor señor no me mate le prometo que cambiare.

AF: Las personas pecadoras como tu nunca cambia.

X: Por favor no lo haga.

AF: Solo sigo la voluntad de Dios.

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Antonio Fabray antes de tomar una arma apuntarle al chico y tirar del catillo. Asi supuestamente fue que exterminaron a todos los Gays de esa época.

Pasaron los años y Russel seguía teniendo pesadillas sobre esa noche. Hasta que un día su padre Antonio se entero y lo golpeo y le dijo que era lo mejor que hayan muerto y que el no quería un hijo que no hiciera caso a la voluntad de Dios.

Desde hay Russel Fabray cambio se hiso un hombre Frio sin sentimientos.

Russel tenia 34 años cuando su padre llego con una muchacha rubia ojos de color avellana y muy bonita llamada Judy, Antonio le dijo que se tenia que casar con esa mujer ya que ayudaría a un negocio y el de nuevo obedeció a la voluntad de su padre. En tan solo una semana Russel ya estaba casado con la joven y viviendo en una casa aparte.

Ellos se sentían raros ya que no se conocían, con el pasar del tiempo se fueron acercando y unas de esas noches hicieron el amor y fue algo bueno para los dos. Los llego a visitar Antonio y les dijo que tenían que tener un bebe para poder dejar toda su fortuna en Russel.

Desde hay Russel hiso todo lo posible para dejar embarazada a Judy, pasaban días y Russel no lo conseguía, fueron a un doctor que les dijo que los espermatozoides de Russel no eran muy fuertes y el se sintió decepcionado ya que a sus 40 años no podría concebir bien pero por suerte el doctor le receto unas pastillas para que los amigos de Russel fueran mas rápidos.

Una bastilla y una noche de pasión bastaron para que Judy al fin quedara embarazada.

Tenían cita con los doctores para saber cual era el sexo del bebe y tuvieron la grata sorpresa de que iba a ser niño.

Llego el día del parto y Judy Fabray dio a luz a una pequeña rubia de ojos de color verdes con destellos almendrados y con un miembro masculino pero en ese entonces los doctores asumieron por su miembro que era un niño y no le hicieron exámenes ni nada por el estilo.

Pasaban los años y Russel estaba orgulloso de su pequeño Quinn ya que era un buen alumno que de destacaba en todas las actividades. Hasta que llego la pubertad donde empezaron a crecerle sus senos al pequeño Quinn y a eso Russel le pareció algo anormal.

Fueron al doctor y este no le encontró el porque sobre eso, salieron del consultorio y Russel se puso a pensar que no quería a un hijo anormal y con cuerpo de mujer porque prácticamente su hijo se convertía en un maricon.

Así que tomo la decisión por hacer pasar por muerto al pequeño Quinn ya que no quería sufrir vergüenza. Toda la familia estaba devastada y mas la mama del pequeño. Nadie sabia que el pequeño estaba en una casa aparte con sus pertenencias ya que su padre lo llevaría de viaje.

Llego su padre y abordaron un helicóptero, pasaron las horas y comenzó a tener mucho frío hasta que el helicóptero paro en la superficie y vio a su padre tomar un tanque de oxigeno mientras que no le dio a el uno por suerte el se adapto a ese clima. Bajaron del helicóptero y vio mucha nieve, caminaron hasta que llegaron a una casa que tenia de todo lo que el necesitaba para vivi, el pequeño empezó a observar todo y cuando quería volver la vista a su padre el ya no estaba, salió corriendo y vio que su padre se marchaba en el helicóptero.

Russel llegaba del Monte Everest donde había dejado a su anormal hijo. El investigo mucho y eso fue el lugar donde fue mejor esconderlo y ese lugar era La Zona de la Muerte en el Monte Everest ya que nadie se dirigiría hacia eso zona. Así el continuo su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Monte Everest – Zona de la Muerte

Quinn estaba dentro de la casa con la calefacción encendida llorando en un rincón ya que sentía mucho miedo porque su padre la había dejado hay sola sin nadie.

Ese era el comienzo de algo que Quinn tenia que superar.

**Holaaa se que no e actualizado el otro fanfic lo siento se fue mi inspiración y aun sigo así pero se me vino esta idea loca a la mente además este es un regalo de cumpleaños que le prometí a la escritora AlexRom, resulta que era un One-shot pero creo que lo are una pequeñísima historia.**

**Asi que Alex es tu regalo no se si te guste :/ pero aquí esta recalco que aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Por sierto se que en la zona de la muerte no se repira muy bien pero es un fanfic imaginación y pues en mi cabeza Quinn y otra persona mas podrá repirar normalmente.**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**Bye :)**


	2. Creciendo

Monte Everest

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen.

( Cuidado G!P Quinn)

Quinn había dejado de llorar y comenzó a observar toda la casa que era de color blanco a excepciones de algunas cosas, decidió ir a investigar que había arriba así que cuando termino de subir las escaleras vio que habían nueve puertas de color rojo así que se dirigió a la primera y la abrió, todo era blanco, la enorme cama, el armario y otras cosas. Fue a la segunda y era un gimnasio con todos los implementos para que alguien se ejercite, la tercera era un laboratorio de ciencias donde había de todo, la cuarta era una sala de video juegos que tenia una enorme pantalla plasma y una mini cancha de futbol y de básquet, la quinta era una biblioteca con muchos libros de diferentes materias, la sexta era una habitación donde había una mini piscina, la séptima era enorme baño, la octava era una sala de música donde había un piano, órgano, saxofón, guitarra, una mini guitarra extraña ella sabia que se llamaba mandolina pero le decía mini guitarra y bueno muchos instrumentos mas y la novena puerta era una sala que servía para que Quinn hiciera creaciones y pintara.

Termino de observar toda la parte de arriba así que bajo a la sala, vio que había una cocina bien equipada pero ella no sabia muy bien como cocinar, fue a el refrigerador y vio mucha comida congelada y eso era lo que iba a comer por suerte sabia usar el microondas. Fue a la sala la inspecciono, termino de observar todo y se sentó en el mueble y dijo.

Q: **Aquí comienza mi nueva vida.**

Pasaban los días y Quinn iba creciendo, se la pasaba metida en la biblioteca leyendo libros de distintas materias y de cocina ya que estaba harta de comer comida congelada, ella aprendía muy rápido. Llego 30 de abril el día que Quinn cumpliría sus 10 años, ella se levanto triste porque seria uno de los primeros cumpleaños alejada de su familia. Paso todo el dial leyendo como hacer una torta y luego fue a la cocina y se hiso una.

Ya estaba lista, solo faltaba decorarla cosa que Quinn hiso y luego puso una vela, tomo la carama y la puso en el modo que le tomara varias luego con la cámara lista fue al mesón y deseo que su familia este bien, soplo la vela y todo eso capto la cámara.

Q: **Feliz cumpleaños a mi.**

Luego tomo una rebanada de pastel y estaba muy bueno asi que se comió todo el pastel, cuando lo termino se sentía muy llena, creía que podía hasta rodar asi que mejor se fue a lavar los dientes y a dormir aunque en la madrugada le dolía su pancita y no sabia que hacer asi que fue a la biblioteca y vio un libro de medicina y vio que estaba empachada de tanta comida y lo mejor era tomar un pastilla asi que fue donde había un montón de pastillas y tomo una y luego fue a la cama primero no podía dormir pero luego el dolor fue cesando hasta que consiguió dormir. Asi fue como Quinn enfrento su primer dolor físico lejos de su familia pero se tenia que acostumbrar, ella sabia que debía olvidar lo que le hiso su padre y seguir adelante.

**Quinn a los quince años.**

Ella se estaba despertando y sintió algo duro en su entrepierna y descubrió que de nuevo tuvo una erección. Recordó cuando tuvo su primera erección ya que nunca se le iba a olvidar.

**FlashBack**

Quinn tenia 14 cuando despertó de un sueño tan raro donde había una chica muy bonita besándola sentada a horcadas en ella, cuando despertó se extraño por eso y luego sintió algo extraño en su pene asi que lo observo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba levantado asi que eso la asusto y tomo su lámpara y se pego en su pene, cuando lo hiso sintió un dolor tan terrible que lloro, dejo de llorar y vio que aun estaba parado, fue a la biblioteca a leer que era lo que le estaba sucediendo y leyó que era lago normal en el aparato reproductivo masculino que sucedía porque ya estaba llegando a la pubertad y que una de las maneras de deshacerse de eso era pensado en cosas que no te agraden o masturbarse, Quinn no sabia que significaba masturbar asi que cogió el diccionario y busco la palabra que decía : **es la estimulación de los órganos genitales con el objeto de obtener placer sexual, pudiendo llegar o no al orgasmo.**

Asi que decidió pensar cosas feas ya que no quería hacer eso.

**Fin del FlashBack **

Se comenzaba a cansar de tener que pensar cosas feas asi que por primera vez guio su mano hasta su pene y comenzó a tocarlo mientras gemía, vio que salía un líquido blanco de la punta de su miembro asi que lo toco y su mano se ensucio pero siguió tocándose, su mano iba de arriaba abajo mas fácil ya que su miembro estaba lubricado, aumento su fuerza y eso se sentía tan bien, comenzó a imaginarse a la chica de su sueño y mas rápido iba su mano era una sensación indescriptible para ella, era algo nuevo que realmente le gustaba se dio cuenta que no fue buena idea no hacerlo antes, Quinn ya estaba llegando a clímax luego de unos quince minutos, sintió una gran liberación y satisfacción, sintió un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo tan increíblemente.

Luego sintió algo de arrepentimiento, que lo que había hecho estaba mal asi que decidió mejor darce una ducha, luego salio y se vistió y para olvidarse de lo que había hecho fue a la biblioteca y tomo un libro que decia como crear a robots y fue a la habitación donde tenia los implementos, quería tener un compañero ya que se sentía sola.

Observo como se hacia mas o menos y comenzó a hacer uno como ella lo imaginaba, lo quería de tamaño grande tipo 3 metros , ya había construido la base se la paso toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que sintió que tenia hambre asi que dejo de trabajar y se hiso un sándwich ya que quería comer algo ligero para seguir trabajando. Termino y fue de nuevo a trabajar en su robot, termino su forma y eran las 5 de la mañana y no había dormido, luego se quedo observándolo y decidió que debía tener pelo por todo el cuerpo y tenia que ser de color blanco asi que lo hiso, solo faltaba la parte de la cara no sabia que forma asi que solo le puso ojos y una sonrisa divertida lo demás era pelaje. Ensamblo varias cosas en su tarjeta de personalidad y luego lo prendio.

Robot: **Hola como te llamas.**

Quinn: **Yo me llamo Quinn.**

Robot: **ohh que bien Quinn pero una pregunta sabes como me llamo yo?**

Quinn: **Se como te llamas, tu nombre es Hombre de la nieve pero es muy largo asi que te dire Yeti.**

Yeti: **ok Quinn me gusta mucho el nombre asi que somo amigos?**

Quinn: **si amigos.**

El se acercó despacio y le dio un abrazo, ella se sintió quería aunque sea algo ficticio.

**Hola **

**Se que me retrase mucho en volver a publicar ….. de verdad lo siento :/**

**El motivo por el cual no podía actualizar era porque estaba ocupada viendo a que colegio me iba ya que no me aceptaron en uno pero siempre hay un pero cierto … bueno algunas personas tiene su precio. Asi que ya estoy de nuevo en un colegio, tal vez actualice mas seguido pero solo tal vez ya que también estoy trabajando.**

**MacielSL: Hey Gracias, si Russel es malo pero tal vez pague mas adelante por todo lo que le hiso a Quinn, espero que estés bien tu también.**

**AlexRom: Gracias.**

**Se que hay mas lectoras, asi que a ustedes espero que estén bien.**

**Ahh por cierto la otra vez estaba pensando y se quedo una frace en mi mente.**

**Nunca lo des todo si no recibes nada a cambio.**

**Tengan mucho eso en cuenta.**

**Att: Alli **


	3. Pensamientos y Descripciones

Monte Everest

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Fox y de Ryan Murphy

(Cuidado GP Quinn)

**P.O.V Quinn**

Ya han pasado 17 años desde que mi papa me dejo en este lugar, primero lo odiaba porque me abandono pero después me dije a mi misma, porque amargarme la existencia con eso? Así que mejor olvido pero pueda que esa herida se vuelva a abrir.

17 largos años alimentándome sola, aprendiendo sola, sin una miserable muestra de cariño… bueno las que el Yeti me da son algo reconfortantes pero mi mente dice que ese cariño no es de verdad. Quisiera tener a alguien que me quiere un poco por lo menos no pido mucho.

**Fin P.O.V Quinn**

Quinn se encontraba haciendo ejercicios con un bóxer y un brasier deportivo como negro, estaba haciendo un poco de barra que al momento que bajaba y subía se flexionaban sus cuadritos muy bien marcados. Termino con eso y fue directo a una caminadora donde puso una velocidad algo alta y comenzó a correr, ya estaba empezando a sudar pequeñas gotas de sudor se comenzaban a formar por todo ese torneado cuerdo, resbalándose por esa piel increíblemente suave. Ya había pasado hora y media, así que dejo de ejercitarse y se fue a duchar, salió y se puso a leer **THE NOTEBOOK** y se pregunto como se sentiría estar enamorada, ella no conocía ese sentimiento pero no sabia que en unos días después iba mas o menos a conocerlo.

**New York**

Rachel Bárbara Berry :

Hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry, desde muy temprana edad se comenzó a interesar en el mundo de Broadway, gano varios concursos de baile y de canto. Ella no popular en la primaria ni en la secundaria, por un tiempo sufrió Bullying pero después esas personas le pidieron perdon y ella gustosa acepto y comenzó una amistad con varios de ellos. Tuvo un novio llamado Finn Hudson, ella creía amarlo hasta que tuvo una charla consigo misma llegando a la conclusión que lo quería mas como amigo. Después de eso no volvió a estar con alguien ya que nadie le llamaba la atención. Llego el día de la graduación, ella estaba tan entunciasmada ya que había sido acepta en NYADA y ya quería partir hacia New York pero a la vez se sentía triste porque tenia que alejarse de sus padres porque para suerte de ella sus compañeros mas cercanos se mudaban con ella a New York.

En NYADA iba todo bien ya que era una de las mejores de la clase, pasaron los meses y la convivencia con sus amigos era buena cada uno respetaba su espacio. Un día conoció a un chico llamado Brody Weston que le pareció apuesto. Se empezaron a llevar bien hasta que un día el le confeso sus sentimientos hacia ella pero ella le dije que no le podía corresponder, el acepto y terminaron como amigos, tiempo después Brody se dio cuenta de que era gay.

Unos días después por unos compañeros, se entero que iban a producir el musical de Funny Girl, ella fue a presentarse para audicionar tiempo después la llamaron para decirle que obtenía el papel principal, mas feliz no podría estar. Las clases se le empezaron a complicar un poco y por ultimo Carmen T. la había reprobado. La profesora le había dicho que tenia que dejar de un lado el musical y ponerse a practicar pero no podía hacerlo ya que era el sueño de ella así que no le hiso caso y continuo ensayando para el musical y NYADA hasta que llego el día del estreno y justamente ese era l día de u prueba en NYADA pero ella dio primero la prueba donde salió excelentemente bien y Carmen T. la felicito por el esfuerzo y le dijo **ROMPASE UNA PIERNA SEÑORITA BERRY.**

Llego la noche del estreno y estaba acompañada por sus amigos y sus padres, era la noche donde Rachel Berry iba a brillar y demostrarle al mundo cuan talentosa era. La función fue un maravilloso éxito y la siguieron presentando, fue muy buena la obra que iban a hacer un tour por Nepal donde una compañía quería observar la maravillosa obra. Asi es como Rachel Berry a sus 22 era una estrella de Broadway.

Había alistado todo para esa viaje, llego aeropuerto y la estaba esperando un jet privado en el cual solo iba ella y el piloto. Despegaron sin ningún problema e iban en marcha hasta ese lugar. Rachel se encontraba durmiendo cuando sintió una fuerte turbulencia que hacia que el avión perdiera el equilibrio, pero aun estaba volando, hasta que sintió una turbulencia mas fuerte que hiso que el avión fue descendiendo hasta estrellarse contra la Zona de la Muerte en el **MONTE EVEREST.**

**Hoooola**

**Se que demoro mucho pero estoy muy ocupada con el colegio asi que LO SIENTO.**

**MsLemonAgron : hola :D aquí otro capitulo corto pero algo es algo no ?**

**Emi : Hola:D me agrada que te guste, aquí ya empieza a aparecer Rachel.**

**Por sierto publicare otra historia …. -_-´ lo se no termino las dos que tengo y quiero otra . Pero bueno … se llamara Love me **


End file.
